


Caught in the Act

by throughthejunobush



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, In Villa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthejunobush/pseuds/throughthejunobush
Summary: “Jesus," Max grumbled. "I’d give my left tit for someone else to fall madly in love just so we could stop talking about Hope and Noah.”Lucas chuckled. “We don’t even need someone to be in love. Just someone to put on a good show.”
Relationships: Hope/Lucas Koh, Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s), Noah & Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the March Monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit. Thanks to this community for creating so much inspiration to keep writing <3 
> 
> And as always, thank you to @christy_sparkle for her encouragement and help getting this one shot in to ship shape! Shout out in particular to her superb word trimming skills, without which, this one shot wouldn't have qualified. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lucas stared blankly into the fridge. He knew he should eat, but the whole display this morning between Noah and Hope had put him off his food. Not to mention the conversation he’d had with her after the fact. She’d wanted to “set the record straight” and make sure he knew what had happened between them the night before was a mistake. Along with all the other stolen moments before Casa. 

“I like you, Lucas. You know I do.” Her words replayed in his head. “But Noah is my way forward.” 

He acted like he was fine with it, of course. He wouldn’t convince her with some messy, desperate display. Plus, he admired her ambition. She was smart, and knew how to play the game. Noah was brooding. Hope was outgoing. He was broke, she was wealthy. He was a librarian, she was a powerful executive. He complemented her, she’d explained. The public was already invested in them as a couple. Lucas was too much of a dark horse. People would view him as some posh pretty boy who broke up the Villa’s power couple. They couldn’t win that way, and Hope wanted to win. 

He knew this about her before he’d even arrived at the Villa. She was the whole reason he was on the show. On the first day, she was the only one with the guts to take her man, even though Max had already picked him. She claimed Noah as her own and jealously protected her prize. A woman after his own heart. 

She drove him wild. Somehow the more she frustrated him, the more he wanted her. She was a challenge, and he loved a challenge. 

A loud clattering sound interrupted his thoughts. Max stumbled into the kitchen with all the grace of a flustered goose, her water bottle bouncing on the floor as she tried to regain her footing. Frizzy strands of red hair fell from her messy bun as she looked back accusingly at the floor, as if scolding whatever had tripped her.

“These fucking heels,” she grumbled as she kicked them off. “This fucking day!” She cursed the air around her and snatched up her water bottle. She briefly acknowledged Lucas’s presence with a frown and a nod. “Alright?”

“Slightly better than you, I’d say,” he answered. 

She stomped toward the sink. “My condolences.” The strap of her bathing suit kept slipping off her freckled shoulder, and she tugged it angrily back into place. 

He watched as she banged around the kitchen. Her mood must be sour from watching Noah and Hope’s reunion. It was odd to think of her and Hope going after the same guy. They were polar opposites in many ways. 

Max was never one to assume the lead. Mostly, she went along with the group and cracked jokes. Not that she was shy. She was a comedian, so more of a foul-mouthed misanthrope than anything. She seemed like the type to smoke pot, watch movies, and take long naps. Hope never napped. 

When Max had any kind of strong feeling, she wore it out loud, unstrategically revealing all her emotional cards. She was funny, no doubt, but rough around the edges. No concern for what was appropriate or proper. 

“That was quite a scene this morning,” he said.

As if they’d been in the middle of a heated conversation she launched into a diatribe. “It’s infuriating. They’re so full of shit and everyone is just eating it up. You know, the girls sent me on some bloody fact-finding mission all morning to find out what happened at Casa.  _ For Hope _ . When he was coupled up with me, might I add. And well, you saw them clucking like hens to see it all play out.” 

“They certainly know how to bring the drama.” He would never call it out himself, but he got a certain guilty pleasure hearing someone else do it. “You don’t think it’s ‘true love’?”

Max made an inelegant fart sound with her mouth. “Please. They haven’t even been together that long. And when they were coupled up, they fought all the time. If that’s true love, I’m not into it.” She fumbled noisily with the lid of her water bottle. “Hope knows exactly what she’s doing.” She clutched her chest and continued in a mocking voice. “Hope and Noah are desperately in love. Oh no! Hope and Noah are fighting! Are Hope and Noah going to make it? Oh my stars, does Noah have a break up beard?” She slammed her bottle down and gave Lucas a melodramatic look. “Not a break up beard, Lucas! How will we carry on if we don’t figure out why Noah has stubble on his chin?” She dropped her hand heavily onto the counter and continued in her normal voice. “Jesus, I’d give my left tit for someone else to fall madly in love just so we could stop talking about Hope and Noah.”

Lucas chuckled. “We don’t even need someone to be in love. Just someone to put on a good show.”

Max stopped her chaotic flouncing and propped a hand on her hip, furrowing her face thoughtfully. 

Before he could ask her why she was looking at him funny, Graham’s voice boomed through the Villa. “Text!” As everyone gathered together, Graham gave them a wan look. “There’s going to be a dumping tonight.” 

***

Max looked at the couples in danger standing before her: Chelsea and Elijah, Priya and Lucas, Hope and Jakub, and Blake and Noah. A mix of emotions sloshed in her gut. She was still fuming about Noah, and yet, pathetically longing for him. It was typical of her to be stuck on some unavailable guy, but Noah was different. The moments they’d had together banged against the walls of her heart, leaving tender bruises in their wake. The laughs they’d shared as she helped him prep for the Mr. Love Island contest. Their date when he seemed chuffed to bits that she’d picked him. The one wonderful night they’d shared before she was forced to depart for Casa. She knew there was something real there. She couldn’t say goodbye now. Not before they’d had a real chance. 

“Bobby, Lottie, Gary, and Max - the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is in your hands,” Lottie read aloud. “You must each couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders. The remaining four will be dumped.”

Max’s heart pounded. This was it. Gary and Bobby were unlikely to choose Hope. Lottie and Noah had no chemistry. Max could get rid of Hope and recouple with Noah in one fell swoop. She found Noah’s eyes and they were burning into her. He wanted this too. She could tell. 

Lottie read aloud again. “Lottie, you will choose first.” Her dark lips quirked in thought and she stepped forward. “I haven’t exactly had much time to think about this. But it’s pretty obvious what I should do.

A buoyancy bloomed in Max’s chest. Lottie would pick Elijah for Chelsea, so they could get their chance at happiness, and then the path was clear to Noah. At last. 

“He’s been in the Villa from the beginning,” Lottie continued. “And he’s so important to the group.” 

Wait, what? The lightness Max had been feeling soured and pressed painfully against her ribs. What was Lottie doing? 

“I might not be the girl for him, but I couldn’t bear to see him leave yet. The boy I want to couple up with is…” Lottie smiled proudly. “Noah.”

Hope looked sadly at him as he walked over to Lottie. “I’m so glad you’re going to be able to continue your journey here. If that’s what you want.” Her tone shifted into something thornier. “But it hurts to know I’m still standing here vulnerable.” God forbid Hope miss a chance to make a moment about herself. “If I go, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Chelsea squeaked as though trying to hold back tears. Sweat prickled over Max’s forehead as the next text came in. Bobby stepped forward. 

“I wish I wasn’t the one about to send two of you home. All three of you are amazing, and I’d be sad to see any of you go.” He took a steadying breath and gave a bright smile. “But this choice is simple. When I buy a new apron, I always want the matching oven gloves. And there’s one girl here who has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron.”

Max’s stomach lurched. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

“I choose… Hope.” 

Max mustered every scrap of her already-deficient willpower to resist throwing a full blown tantrum. It was happening again. They had found a way to stay together and create a show stopping, ratings-inflating moment. Again. 

Rage spun angrily through her brain as Hope rushed happily to Noah. As they threw their arms around each other, her fury tumbled through a trapdoor of despair. There was no winning here. Even if there was another couple with a stronger bond than Nope, what were the chances they would shamelessly self-promote their relationship enough to steal their thunder? Hope and Noah would keep choosing each other, win the money and fame, and be in love forever. What was the fucking point?

Her phone buzzed. She numbly tried to absorb the words.

_ Choose an Islander to couple up with. _

She surveyed the boys in front of her. Jakub leered at her and flexed his biceps. Gross. Elijah stared at his and Chelsea’s locked hands. And Lucas met her gaze and smirked, rolling his eyes. She felt a spark of solidarity with him in that moment. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he and Hope had feelings brewing between them. He was the only one who didn’t buy into this Nope crap, and the only one who wanted to see them finished as much as she did. His words from earlier clanged through her mind like an alarm. 

_ We don’t even need someone to be in love. Just someone to put on a good show. _

She quickly did the math. Would he go for it? She assessed his meticulously gelled hair, his motorbike tattoo, his shark’s tooth necklace dangling over a waxed chest. He looked like he was amidst the world’s earliest midlife crisis. So profoundly not her type. Posh, composed, always a smooth line. Would anyone even buy the idea of them together? 

“Max!” Lottie barked. “Are you going to choose or what?”

“Sorry,” She couldn’t overthink it. This was just like improv. When you had a good idea, you went for it and hoped your partner rose to the occasion. 

“This isn’t an easy decision, but the answer is clear.” She gave Lucas the most earnest look she could manage. “There’s someone I’ve always wanted a chance with.” She closed her eyes and imagined she was talking about Noah. “I didn’t want to mess things up for him and his partner, who’s my friend.” She gave Priya a sad smile, who responded with a puzzled frown. “Things never worked out for us, until now. I’m not sure how he feels, but this chance has fallen into my lap, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to pass it up. The boy I want to couple up with is...” She faked a dazzling smile. “Lucas.” 

His eyes widened in surprise. He struggled for words for a moment but settled into an expert-level poker face. “I don’t know how to thank you, Max.” 

She stared hard into his eyes as he approached, hoping he would get the message. “I’m happy we can finally be together.” Something so blatantly over the top, a proclamation referencing feelings with no antecedent, would tip him off. His brow furrowed, but he smiled and threaded his fingers into hers. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. A silent agreement to play along. 

“Wow,” Marisol said. “I had no idea.”

Chelsea fluttered next to Elijah, clutching her hands over her chest. “That was so romantic! Between you two and Hope and Noah, this has got to be, like, the most romantic day. Power couples abound!”

Hope raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if you can call them a power couple. Lucas might not even like her back.” 

“Babe,” Noah gave her a chastising look. 

“I don’t mean to be harsh, but it’s true.” Hope crossed her arms and looked at Lucas. 

Max felt him tense in response. But before he could say anything, Gary’s phone pinged. Everyone’s attention was redirected, but Hope’s eyes kept darting over toward Lucas and Max. Her jaw clenched tightly as she stole glances at them. 

The plan was working already.

***

The next hour passed in a blur for Lucas. They said goodbye to all the dumped Islanders. Max was uncharacteristically quiet, but she kept close, shooting Lucas occasional wide-eyed, loaded looks, clearly trying to communicate some unspoken message. They’d never had so much as a flirty moment between them, so he knew she was up to something. He wanted to laugh at her odd faces and inelegant communications, but he didn’t want to blow her cover. Not after she had saved him from getting dumped. They’d get a chance to talk alone eventually. After all, they were partners now. 

Once everyone filtered into the Villa for bed, Max grabbed his arm. “Fancy a chat on the terrace?”

“I’d like that.”

When they reached the rooftop, she removed her mic pack. She nodded at him as she plopped onto a bench and took her shoes off.

He carefully removed his mic and switched it off. “So…” he started. 

Her body collapsed with relief as words tumbled out of her mouth. “I’m sorry to blindside you. But it just came to me and, of course I didn’t have a chance to talk to you before. Well, I guess we talked about it earlier today. It was really your idea, after all.” She stopped talking and gave him a cheerful smile. 

“My idea?” 

“That someone should pretend to be madly in love to steal the focus from Hope and Noah.” 

“What? I didn’t--- I don’t think-- What?” he stammered. How did they get from that conversation to this? “That’s crazy. What good would that even do?”

She raised her hands as though steadying him. “I know it sounds mad. But hear me out.”

He crossed his arms and leaned back. Might as well let her get her energy out so they could put this ridiculous idea to rest. 

“I don’t want to assume, but I’m guessing you and Hope have a little something going on. Am I right?”

He hesitated, but eventually nodded. He was surprised she’d picked up on this. They’d been so careful. 

“Thought so. Saw you two on your date the day you arrived. And she’s said a few things that tipped me off. It’s the same for me and Noah. They’re caught up in this idea of being ‘a day one couple’” She rolled her eyes. “They’ve had all this drama and I think, at least Hope views it as some kind of capital that’s going to help pay for their ticket to the finale.” 

Her words were echoes of his conversation with Hope earlier that day.  _ The audience is already invested in me and Noah _ . 

Max’s logic was sound. And now that he considered it, Hope would probably respect a drastic move on his part to win her heart. “There may be some truth to that, but how would we change anything? We have no chemistry. We’ve never so much as kissed in a challenge.”

“We don’t need a real spark. We just have to pretend well enough to create a good story.”

“And you think we could convincingly pull that off?” 

“Come on, man, think about it. I’m likely an underdog, being one of the less modeling-agency types here…” She threw her arms out to the side. “I’m a total Tim! And you’re Jen!” He gave her a blank look. “From season 1?” 

“I vaguely remember them.” 

She gave him an exasperated look. “I’m not ugly, but let’s be honest. Here, I’m the funny girl. The one with banter. You follow?”

He nodded. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but what she was saying was true. 

“And if Miss Congeniality pairs up with the fittest, most eligible guy here?” He was caught off guard by this assessment. She’d never seemed particularly impressed by him before, and he felt a secret satisfaction hearing her state this as obvious fact. “An unlikely pairing. Falling for one another against all odds. They’ll eat that shit up!” She angled herself towards him. “Hope thrives on attention, and we could cut off her source. Also…” A devious smile crept across her face. “It will drive Hope nuts to see you interested in someone like me. I guarantee you she’ll want your attention back. If only to prove she can get it.”

She was right. It stood to reason that Hope and Noah may be less motivated to stay together if there wasn’t such a hyperfocus on their romance. It was a genius idea, and he was surprised by Max’s sense of strategy. Perhaps she was more ambitious than he’d given her credit for. 

“I’m not saying I’m on board. But what would it look like if I were to agree?”

She gave an excited shimmy. “I’m open to suggestions but I’m thinking we’ve been suppressing a long-standing attraction. Through a friendship, feelings have developed. People love that crap. And it would explain our shyness tonight. Didn’t want to go full on in front of Priya.” 

He was impressed with the elaborate detail. “You’ve really thought this through.”

“Not really. I’m an improv comic. I'm skilled at making up shit on the fly.” She gave him a tentative look. “So to sell this before the next recoupling, we should be pretty full on right away. Like kissing and snuggling and all that. The way newly-in-love people do. Can you handle that?”

Her voice held a note of doubtful condescension that stoked an indignant flare in him. “Why wouldn’t I be able to handle it?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re a little…” She gestured toward him. 

“A little what?”

“Reserved? Proper?” She hesitated. “Uptight?”

“If I agree to this and you get to experience the privilege of kissing me, I assure you, I will disabuse you of that notion immediately.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” She curled her lips in like she was biting back a laugh. “Your word choice is already stoking the fires of my loins, let me tell you.” 

“Oh shut up,” he muttered. “Just because I don’t specialize in your brand of dick and fart jokes.” 

“I prefer to describe my comedy as ‘irreverent.’” She smugly tilted her chin up. “Anyway, we just spend a lot of time together and take any opportunity to make this seem like a great romance. Or just stir up drama.”

“Like, getting into arguments?”

“Sure! Acting jealous. Stuff like that.”

This sounded messy. “But what if one of us is actually angry? How will we know if it’s pretend or not?”

She looked thoughtful. “That’s a good point. Maybe we can have, like, a safeword. A code word to let the other one know it’s not part of the act.”

“Such as?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter as long as it’s something you wouldn’t normally say. Like…” Her eyes lit up. “Succulent!” 

“Ugh.” Bobby and Ibrahim had used that word to trick him and Henrik. Now he refused to ever say it. “I suppose that fits the bill.” 

There were footsteps and unfamiliar voices heading towards them. Excitement sparked in her eyes. “Sounds like the cameramen are checking in. What do you say? Once Hope or Noah defects to one of us, we can drop it, and go our separate ways.” Her eyes were pleading. “Are you in?”

It was an outrageous idea, but it could work. Max was clearly perceptive and she seemed clever enough to pull it off. At the very least, it would make Hope jealous. He could always call it off if it got weird. What did he have to lose?

“I’m in.” 

She scooted closer. “Then kiss me.” 

He soberly touched her knee and leaned toward her. 

She put a hand to his chest, pressing him back. “Don’t just  _ kiss _ me.”

“What do you mean?” 

She leaned in close just as a cameraman approached and spoke just above a whisper. “It’s the details that will really sell this. This is our first kiss.” Her breath was warm against his ear. “You’ve always wanted to kiss me, but never could. Until now.” She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. “Look at me like you’re noticing something you’ve never noticed before, because we’ve never been this close.” She ran her thumb over the apple of his cheek. “Then you just fall into the kiss, like you’re falling asleep.” Her eyes closed slowly and she floated closer to him. 

When their lips connected, warmth radiated through his head and down his spine. Her lips invited him in and a lovely hint of honeysuckle filled his senses. They settled into the kiss and when he finally pulled away, he realized they were wrapped in each other’s arms. 

She gave him a twinkly smile. “Oh, you  _ are _ good. This will be a cinch.” 

***

The next few days went better than Max could have dreamed. They spent most of their time hidden away from the others. She’d given Lucas two reasons for this. One, it would give them time to learn more about each other. And two, it would bother Hope and Noah if they couldn’t keep an eye on them. They would assume they were off doing bits. 

Even when the others weren’t around, they cuddled and made a game of surprising the other with a kiss. Practice, they’d reasoned, made perfect. If they wanted to be convincing, they had to look comfortable touching and kissing one another. Plus, it would give them a sense of authenticity to the cameras and anyone who happened to walk in on them. 

Max also coached Lucas in the basics of improv. 

“We have no way of knowing what will be thrown at us. We just need to ‘yes, and’ each other. Every misstep is another glorious opportunity to learn more about one another.” She gave an exaggerated smile and booped his nose with her finger. 

He waved her away from his face. “I think I got it.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. She got a kick out of ruffling his feathers, especially with the surprise kisses. She’d be lying if she said those weren’t a nice way to pass the time. And he was no slouch. To be honest, it was the most fun she’d had since leaving for Casa Amor. 

She was surprised how relaxed she felt around him. They coached one another in how they liked to be kissed and held. She knew he didn’t like for her to touch the gelled part of his hair, and she told him how she hated barely-there caresses where the pressure was so light it was more tickling than touching. She’d never had the permission to be so direct with someone about what she liked, and she was pretty sure it was the same for him.

It was clear he was accustomed to being in the driver’s seat. At first, he redirected every conversation with some slick line. She tried not to laugh but it was so contrived.

“You’re not going to convince anyone with that flimflam. You sound like you’re acting.” 

His arms dropped defeatedly from around her waist and he huffed in frustration. “I  _ am _ acting.” 

She gently pulled him back into her arms. “Don’t think of it that way. When I’m talking, I can tell you’re planning what you’re going to say next.” She kissed him, knowing it tended to get him out of his own head. “Instead,  _ listen _ . Like I’m someone you really like and want to know more about.  _ Then _ react.” 

He was a fast learner, because he dropped the overdone lines and started using things he’d learned about her to flirt in front of the others. Soon he was fixing her tea just the way she liked it, making sure no one sat in her favorite bean bag chair, and teasing her about her fear of birds.

He was a natural in the Mister and Missus Challenge. Cocky, calm, and collected. They got lucky and got a few questions right, and laughed and kissed over the ones they got wrong. Hope and Noah weren’t even on the same team, but somehow kept getting into tense disagreements whenever Noah wasn’t able to anticipate Hope’s answer. Everyone else was so poorly paired, that Lucas and Max ended up winning the damn thing. Lucas picked her up and spun her around at the announcement of their win, and the look on Noah’s face as he watched filled her with giddy satisfaction. 

All in all, Max was quite enjoying herself. Until the new girls arrived the next day. It shouldn’t have surprised her that they were shaking things up, but it did. Well, this is all part of improv. She just had to roll with it and see what happened. It might be a good opportunity for drama. 

Either Lucas had the same thought, or he was genuinely enamored with the immaculate Elisa. She was positively dripping with charisma and had the type of body that must have inspired a record-setting number of boners. 

She shimmered with a golden aura as she ran a perfectly manicured nail along Lucas’s jaw. “You are way fitter in person.” He let out a breathy sort of giggle that sent Max’s eyes rolling. 

It surprised no one when Elisa chose Lucas for her date. When she chose Noah as her second, Max realized that she’d forgotten to even worry about Elisa encroaching on her relationship with him. She needed to up her game. 

While the boys were preoccupied with the new girls, Max rushed to the dressing room and put on her most fuckable bathing suit. One she’d been saving for some special occasion. Strappy and scant. She may not have the bike-frame body of Jo, or the nearly exposed vagina lips of Elisa, but she knew her angles. And she knew the guys weren’t used to her showing them off. 

When she made it back, they were about to leave for their dates. Max made sure her strut was extra bouncy as she headed over to Lucas. He gave a double take when he saw her, and his eyes roamed her body hungrily. She wondered if this was part of his well-executed act, or if she’d genuinely impressed him. 

“You look amazing. Have you lot got something planned?”

“No,” she replied breezily. “Just felt like dressing up.”

He pulled her close. “I wish I didn’t have to leave now.” His voice was low and rumbled right through to her core. 

“Guess you’ll have to hurry back.”

“Ready for our date?” They both jumped as Elisa wrapped a hand around Lucas’s arm and gently guided him forward, kissing his cheek. 

Lucas’s eyes widened as he took Elisa in. She wore a series of wide mesh golden chains that Max wasn’t sure could technically be considered a dress. Her long, perfectly smooth body was clearly visible underneath. 

“Wow, Elisa…” Lucas said in a stunned voice. “You look phenomenal.” 

She flipped her hair and gave a musical laugh. “Such a flirt.” She smiled genially at Max. “I’ll try to bring him back in one piece.”

“See that you do,” Max said in a saccharine sweet voice. “If you’ll just allow me one moment with Lucas before you sweep him away.” 

“Sure.” She ran a finger along his sternum and pouted. “Don’t keep me waiting long.” 

Fuck, this girl was good. Lucas was bound to forget all about Max and Hope at this rate. A heat flared in her stomach, which she decided was competitiveness, and not jealousy. After all, this was an act. 

“I should probably head out,” he said, looking past her at the group about to leave. 

Most of the cameramen were hovering around the others, but one was still focused on the two of them, something Max took as a good sign. The perfect opportunity to give them a show  _ and _ give Lucas a reminder of their agreement before he left. 

“Before you go....” She grabbed his shirt and tugged him close, pressing her breasts against him. He gave her a crooked smile and leaned down to kiss her. But when he started to pull away, she threaded her fingers into the hair just above the nape of his neck (carefully avoiding the crunchy bits), and pressed herself closer. He released a soft moan of surprise into her mouth, and raked his hands along her back, tugging the straps out of place as they moved over her body. Their tongues tumbled roughly together, and she kissed him like she was claiming him. Like she was reminding him why he wanted her and no one else. Pretending to want her, that is. 

Although the firmness developing between them, pressing into her stomach, was by no means pretend. She felt a sudden urge to know more, to have more. She wanted to know what else made him moan, whether he liked to talk dirty, what sounds he made when he came. The need washed over her and she pulled away, breathless. She tried to step back so she could give him a hurried goodbye, but he was still gripping her tightly. 

“Max…” he whispered. She couldn’t withstand the desire in his voice. It felt too real. Like keeping her hand on a hot stove.

“Have fun on your date!” she said. “Make sure you say nice things about me to Noah.” 

Lucas’s grip loosened and the heat in his eyes cooled. “Right. Noah. Will do.” 

“And I’ll do the same with Hope.” 

“Right... Cheers,” he nodded distractedly. “See you later then.” 

Something uncomfortably venomous weighed heavily in her gut as she watched Elisa and Lucas walk away without looking back. It took her a moment to realize that Noah was stealing a glance at her, giving her that look that had weakened her knees many times before. But now, her legs were leaden. Locking her helplessly in place as Lucas followed Elisa into the Jeep that would whisk them away and leave her behind. 

***

The date was fine. Really, it was fine.

Massages, bubbly, a beautiful woman with lots of fascinating thoughts and opinions. Why hadn’t Lucas enjoyed it more?

Elisa was exactly his type on paper. She was ambitious and witty. A world traveler. Successful and meticulously polished. Designer clothes. Manicured nails. He’d just made fun of Max’s nails that morning. She bit them to the quick. Something he normally frowned upon, but found oddly charming coming from her. 

Elisa had a plethora of interesting stories to tell about her adventures, but he found himself struggling to pay attention. His thoughts kept wandering back to Max. What things she would have rolled her eyes at. The jokes she would have made. How different she was from Elisa and Hope. So different from any woman he’d known. 

Something was unsettling about Elisa. She seemed... disengaged somehow. When he talked, she smiled and nodded at all the right times. She asked appropriate follow-up questions. But there was something more calculating in her eyes. Hope often had the same look when she entered a room. On the surface she appeared friendly and laid back, but she was always assessing the dynamic, strategically planning her next move. He used to admire that about her, but now…

He nodded as Elisa told a story about some celebrity-ridden ashram. How was it possible that his fake relationship felt more real than all this? Maybe because Max actually listened to him. When they were talking, they were present and tuned into each other. She listened well enough to call him out. “No one with any sense is going to buy that,” she’d said. “Stop acting.”

He hadn’t realized how much he’d always been acting, or how exhausting it was. And now he wondered, how much had he been acting with Hope? Or she with him?

He longed for the relief of being back by Max’s side where things felt real. He’d never been particularly interested in spending time with a jokester, because he figured they’d make fun of him. And truth be told, Max  _ did _ make fun of him a fair bit, but it didn’t bother him. He liked that she was interested in his humor, and not his wealth. She could take a joke like a pro. She’d just throw her head back in laughter and give it as good as she got. He had more fun with her than any other woman he’d dated.

Meanwhile, Noah at best was about as fun as a dental exam. Why was she so hung up on him? 

When he arrived back at the Villa, he hurried ahead of the others to find Max. It would look romantic for him to be eager to see her after his date. He found her lounging spread eagle in the pool, supported by an absurd amount of pool noodles. The sight of her after an afternoon of Instagram-worthy poses filled him with an untethered glee. Without thinking, he cannonballed into the pool to join her.

When he surfaced, she was laughing and bobbing on the waves he’d created. “Missed me that much?” 

He dragged her closer by one of the noodles. “Desperately,” he answered before kissing her. 

Most of the other Islanders were smiling at them approvingly. It was a refreshing change to get attention for being the lovesick nice guy, rather than the dark horse role he’d played with Hope. 

“Lucas!” Hope chided. “Have you lost your mind? Your clothes must be ruined.” She was right. It was uncharacteristic of him. He’d always been discouraged from acting silly. But as far as everyone else was concerned, he was with Max now, and she loved a goofball. 

“What can I say? I couldn’t bear another second away from Max.”

Hope made a sound of disgust before walking away. Max murmured in his ear, “That was such a line, but I’ll allow it.” 

Bobby, who was sitting on a nearby lounger, nudged Rahim. “That was succulent.” Max shot Lucas a secret smile upon hearing their code word. 

“I’ve got a text!” Marisol called out.

“Already?” Jo whined. “We just got back.” 

“It says we need to go get ready for the heart rate challenge!” A collection of whoops and wolf whistles filled the air.

The other Islanders began to meander toward the Villa, chattering excitedly. Max dismounted from her float and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. “This is a perfect chance to put on a good performance. I know you probably want to bump and grind on Hope…” Her eyes shifted away from him for a moment. “Or Elisa. But I think we’ll be better off if we just focus on each other. Hope will be fiending for your attention by the end of it.”

“Makes sense. What if other people dance on us? Should we act disinterested? Or lean into it to create some drama?”

She bit her nail as she considered. “Let’s just wing it. See how you feel. I’ll probably be jealous.” A bit of color blushed over her cheeks. “I mean, act like I’m jealous.” 

Lottie called out to her. “Get out of the pool, Max! We need to go get ready!” 

“Coming!” she yelled back as she pulled away from his embrace. She glanced back at him after climbing out of the pool. “Break a leg.” She winked before running off, tripping a little as she went. 

As he showered and got dressed, he mulled over what he would do for his performance. He considered what he knew about her, what she liked. He probably didn’t need to worry about it so much. It was all a laugh and no matter what, Max would play it up like he was the world’s sexiest partner. She really was a gifted actress. 

As the minutes crept by, he worried more about giving a convincing response to whatever she had planned.  The other girls had a practiced sexiness that he wasn't sure Max could match. After seeing her in that bikini earlier, he couldn't say she wasn't sexy, but for the others, seduction was a skill they'd honed and it wasn't exactly Max’s brand. She would  probably do some sort of comedy act. No doubt the girl was funny, but he’d always found standup intensely awkward. It was usually just self-deprecating humor with the express expectation of a laugh from the audience. Not his idea of fun. He readied himself to provide his most believable fake laughs.

Hope was the first person out, which was no surprise. She probably bullied the girls into letting her go first. She spent a fair amount of time grinding against Noah, who, as far as he could tell, enjoyed the experience. The display was more boring than upsetting to Lucas, but he had to acknowledge the triumphant flame that ignited in his gut when she abandoned Noah to make her way over to him. Grabbing him forcefully by the shoulders, Hope pressed him against the back of his chair and straddled him. Her legs looked long and powerful. He considered reaching out to touch her, but he remembered what Max had said about making her yearn for his attention, and resisted the urge. Instead, he looked over her shoulder to see if he could make out Max on the terrace. Hope sucked her teeth in frustration and grabbed his face as she sat fully on his lap. She leaned her mouth close to his ear. “I can’t wait to see what moves you have for me on your turn.” 

“Oi!” Max’s voice called out. “That’s my man, Hope. Hands to yourself!” 

He knew it was fake, but this jealous bit turned him on. He was a sucker for a woman claiming him as her own. 

Hope gave one last hard press into his lap. “Oh you enjoyed that, I see.” She bit her lip and smiled before strutting away. He took a deep breath and ran through a bland list of physio exercises to help take the wind out of his sail, so to speak. It wouldn’t do to be sporting a hard on for every girl who came down. 

But he wasn’t ready for what was to come. 

Max was wearing what appeared to be some kind of sexy secretary outfit. A low cut button up revealing her generous cleavage, and a tight mini skirt that made her curves swerve so dangerously, it was criminal. Something was tied around one of her thighs. Maybe a scarf? Her eyes burned into him as she presented her leg, inviting him to remove the cloth. She shivered as he tugged her leg free. His abdomen tightened and ached as all the blood in his body rushed between his legs. There weren’t enough physio exercises in the world to save him from this one. What a fool he’d been to underestimate her. 

She seductively pulled the scarf away from him and moved behind his chair. Her hands slid down his arms, which she tugged together behind him. He could feel her tying his wrists together and tried to turn his head, but she pulled the cloth tighter. “Uh uh,” she tutted. The buzz of her voice sent tingles through his body as she spoke softly into his ear. “I know you like to be in control, but now it’s my turn.” He hoped the other lads were too preoccupied trying to catch a peek up her skirt to notice the full mast he was sporting in his pants. 

Max stepped in front of him and, like Hope had done, straddled his legs. Hope had been sexy, but this was another level. His heart was pounding. Prickles swept over his body as he longed for her to touch him. Her face was radiant and she looked like she was genuinely having fun. She pulled a pin from her hair and her auburn waves fell wildly around her freckled face. Her body undulated against him. He never knew she could move like that. He strained against the cloth, wanting so badly to touch her. He wanted her. He couldn’t deny it at this point. He didn’t care if it was because he was swept up in the game or not. He’d deal with the aftermath of that realization later. Right now, he just wanted her. 

But more than that, he was in awe of her. She was so creative. So fun. So unafraid to put herself out there and take a risk. He was having a fucking great time, and it was all because of her. 

She leaned forward, threading her arms through his restrained limbs, and he groaned as she pressed into him. Suddenly he felt his arms release, and she pulled back with the scarf in hand. He tried to reach for her, but she pushed him back. “You’ll have to wait your turn.” 

***

Even after all the other girls had taken their turn and they had traded places with the boys, Max’s adrenaline was coursing through her body. She was eager and a little worried for Lucas to take his turn. He was undoubtedly attractive, but he didn’t always know how to cut loose. She wasn’t sure if he could let go, especially with someone he was only pretending to like.

She didn’t have to worry for long, because he was the first to come down. Hope whooped and cheered his name, but he didn’t seem to register her calls, and as they had planned, he made a beeline for Max. A sultry beat pulsed through the air as he approached, a determined glint in his eye. 

Her head swam when he dropped to his knees in front of her and ran his hands slowly up the side of her thighs. He stopped just short of the line of her very short skirt, and gripped her legs, pulling them apart. He floated slowly, painstakingly up the length of her body, tracing her shape as he moved. She wanted to press her legs together to relieve the ache between them, but he held her in place as he made his way up to her mouth. His lips hovered just above hers as he spoke. “Still think I’m uptight?”

She parted her lips, waiting for his kiss, but he denied her, and instead brought his mouth to her earlobe, sucking on it gently before murmuring, “You were right. I do like being in control.” He slowly kissed along her ear, neck, and jawline, his lips and tongue moving sensually over her skin. The pressure built between her legs as she imagined those rhythmic tongue movements touching her there. When he finally reached her mouth, she involuntarily bucked her hips and he held her in place, squeezing her legs higher and more forcefully. Her breaths deepened and she couldn’t suppress her moans. Pleasure pulsed through her body, and Lucas gripped her harder and rocked his hips into the space between her thighs. Just before pushing her completely over the edge, he pulled away, leaving her shaky and unmoored. 

His typically composed demeanor was nowhere to be found as he knelt before her. The coy twinkle he usually offered her was replaced by an unraveled vulnerability. He looked surprised by it. They stared at each other. There was a deep yawning ache radiating through every molecule in her body and she didn’t know how to make it stop without jumping off a cliff she’d thought was safely in the distance. Yet here she was, foolishly teetering on the edge, drunk, clumsy, and desperate to fall.

It was obvious they wanted each other, but it was more than that. Somewhere along the way they had crossed a boundary. This moment, however brief, was real.

“Succulent.” The word pulled painfully from her chest, like it’d been torn up by the roots. 

He didn’t say anything, but his eyes softened. He cupped her face and kissed her once more, this time tender instead of heated. He rose up from his knees and the moment seemed to be gone. He smirked at the guys and sauntered back toward the villa.

Then, he looked back. His dark eyes found her.

“Succulent,” he mouthed quietly.

The edge disappeared beneath her. Whatever he was feeling, lust or something else, it was clear their moment wasn’t over. 


End file.
